fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon! World at War
Pokémon! World at War is a game made by Nomtech, The Pokémon Company, and Gamefreak. It will be released on the 3DS. It takes place in certain sections of every region (Except for Pokémon Ranger). It contains no new Pokémon, and is part of the sixth generation. Story Your player is a Team Rocket Grunt. He follows orders, and sees nothing about the evil teams of the world. One day he stumbles in on a conversation between Giovanni, and Ghetsis taling about their evil plan to harness the energy of a Pokémon who can "control portals, and traveling through dimensions." They talk about how they will take this Pokémon, and steal all of it's energy, and use it for their evil master plan. Your player hears this, and is horrified. He immediatley leaves the hideout, with his Zubat, and ventures out to take down the evil teams, to save the world from destruction. Your Character Your Character is a Team Rocket Grunt who has realized that the "Evil Teams", are evil, and must be stopped, if the world is to be saved. At the beginning of the game, your only pokémon is a level 5 zubat. Villains Plan Keepers The Plan Keepers are villains in the Pokémon series, who are working for Giovanni. Each one of them is set to take part in a different part of the Master Plan. Your character must find these "Gym Leader Equivelents", and defeat them, before they succeed. Master Team The Master Team is Giovanni's Elite Group. They show extreme strength, and are tough to beat. (One of them, you may only recognize if you watch the Pokémon Movies. :) ) Grand Master The Grand Master is the leader of the Master Plan. Final Boss The Final Boss is the true leader of the Master Plan, who is the driving force, behind Giovanni's no good deeds. Other Evil Trainers Gamemodes Story Mode The main game, which involves the player playing as a Team Rocket Grunt, who hears of an evil plan, and by far the most evil plan in the history of the world. The Player takes their zubat, and goes out to fight the newly legendary-armed villains. Battle Frontier The Battle Frontier is a mode where the player is in a complex of buildings, including the EX arena, and the Battle Tower. By winning battles the player can earn BP, to buy items. EX Arena The EX Arena is an extra mode to the game, where the player chooses six of their pokémon, and fights heavily powered up versions of all the main villains in the game. Basic Villains Final Three Final Battle Battle Tower The Battle tower is another facility in the Battle Frontier. It involves the player riding up a tower, each floor fighting 2 increasingly strong trainers, until he/she reaches the top. Floor 1- lvl 30-35 Floor 2- lvl 36-42 Floor 3- lvl 43-48 Floor 4- lvl 49-56 Floor 5- lvl 57-63 Floor 6- lvl 64-70 Floor 7- lvl 71-77 Floor 8- lvl 77-83 Floor 9- lvl 83-89 Floor 10- lvl 90-93 Roof- Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games